With the functional development of electronic devices, various functions can be performed by one electronic device. In connection this, the electronic device may not only perform a function of simply making a phone call with a counterpart or transmitting/receiving text messages but also access a web browser to execute various types of contents, execute games, or store important information of various users.
Further, the electronic device may form a network with neighboring devices. Accordingly, the electronic device may share data with the neighboring devices connected via the network. In general, the electronic device may use short-range communication to share the data. For example, the electronic device may exchange communications with the neighboring devices via WiFi, NFC, or Bluetooth.